


Broken Mask

by Silvaxus



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Will Graham, First Time, M/M, Murder Husbands, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Table Sex, Top Hannibal Lecter, Unsafe Sex, Will Graham is So Done, proposal, with the help of Hannibal's tie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 05:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Will knew that he had fucked up royally this time. You can’t stand over the artfully arranged body of a dead woman and start laughing like a madman. However, what was the right reaction when one gets gifts of death and flesh?





	Broken Mask

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> another Hannibal fic from me and...October is near...or Kinktober!
> 
> Yeah, I'm working on a kinktober fic list for Hannibal and I'm loving it :D
> 
> My Beta for this fic is my friend and sister in trouble [Imoshen](https://mrsimoshen.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Silva

Will sat on his porch in front of his house, staring out into the darkness surrounding his house. He forwent a glass and drank his whiskey straight from the bottle but the hoped-for effect wouldn’t come. He wanted to feel numb, drink himself into a stupor until he would wake up tomorrow completely wasted. The bottle was halfway polished off and he felt nothing but the cold keeping his thoughts clear and sharp. He didn’t really care.   
  
He knew he fucked up today when he stared at the body at the latest crime scene of the Chesapeake Ripper. Strangely, he didn’t care about this either. He was waiting.   
  
When Jack had called him with the news of a new Ripper murder, Will had prepared himself mentally for another sleepless night as his nightmares would keep him up anyway. However, when he arrived at the crime scene, Jack was about to clear everyone out so Will could do his..._thing_, Will lost it. He had barely left his car when he saw the body and his empathy, his curse, went off like a firefly.   
  
He felt the pendulum swing but the whooshing sound of the pendulum suddenly changed into a different sound.  
  
_Drip drip drip, the sound of wind rustling through fur and feathers.  
  
_The Ravenstag slowly walked around the body of the woman and looked at Will with calm, dark eyes. The wind carried the odor of blood, death, and expensive cologne. The metal construction holding the woman looked like nothing special to Will at first...until the lines became blurry and the metal construction became something else. Suddenly it looked like a lover holding the woman in an embrace, the woman’s face twisted in pleasure the lover was offering while sharp teeth nipped at her vulnerable throat. The woman’s rib cage was sawed open and even from a distance Will could see that her lungs were missing but...it looked like the lover was holding the heart up in Will’s direction like an offering.   
  
_This is me, this is us, my design of us, will you accept?_  
  
Will saw the design, saw the message, could smell the clear and fresh cologne in the air all around him...and the Ravenstag turned into Hannibal Lecter.   
  
Staring at the face of Hannibal Lecter provided by his empathy, Will felt lost in the other man’s eyes, maroon that could look almost like dried blood when the light was right. Hannibal looked at Will with a smile before he closed his hand around the heart offered by the woman’s lover and squeezed the organ. Blood dripped down and Will heard the squelching sound when the organ was squeezed hard by Hannibal. Will watched, raptured and fascinated, as the Hannibal created by his mind withdrew his bloody hand, never taking his gaze off Will before he licked the blood from his fingers.  
  
It started with a giggle. Will felt it bubble up from deep within and it tasted of madness even to himself. Even the taste of madness couldn’t stop him from starting to laugh. He started to laugh so hard, Will couldn’t keep himself upright anymore and collapsed onto the ground while his body shook hard with laughter.   
  
This crime scene was a gift from the Chesapeake Ripper to the FBI profiler hunting him and a proposal from Hannibal Lecter to Will Graham.   
  
It was too much for Will. He was sitting on the ground with his back to his car and laughing so hard at the death of a woman that tears were running down his face. He heard the voices of the people around him, disturbed by his reaction, and Will was vaguely aware of Jack yelling at him, threatening him. The murmur over others whispering around him and his strange reaction was nothing but a background noise while Will couldn’t stop laughing, didn’t want to stop.   
  
He felt the mask he usually wore for everyone to see break apart and something else was taking its place instead. The Will Graham he had always shown the world was gone and the Will Graham he tried to hide locked up in the darkest corners of his mind crawled out from the darkness to settle. The darkness settled in the place the broken mask used to be. It was a dark creature crowned with huge antlers, dark eyes and wild hunger in its dark and cunning eyes.   
  
Suddenly Will felt strangely light before pain bloomed in his face and his laughter died only to return as an insane giggle when Jack Crawford became the focus of Will’s attention.   
  
“Get a grip on yourself, Graham!”  
  
The order was barked, loud, rude. Will felt his fingers itch with the urge to close his fingers around Jack’s throat and to press down until the light in Jack’s eyes died.  
  
Will didn’t follow the urge but freed himself from Jack’s grip and pushed the other man away from him. Shaking himself, fur and feathers ruffled from sitting on the ground, before he looked back at Jack staring angrily at him and his next words left Will’s mouth without losing a second to think about them.  
  
“I’m out, Jack. Good luck catching the Chesapeake Ripper without me. I won’t stand in the fireline of a killer sending me gifts like this, not for you Jack, not for the FBI.”  
  
Before Jack could reply, Will was back in his car and drove off. Every few minutes another wave of laughter erupted from his chest. It took him almost two hours until he was back home and the sun was already setting.  
  
Letting the dogs out, Will watched them play in the rising darkness of the night while he drank his whiskey. He was waiting.   
  
The dogs were already back inside, sleeping in the living room when his expected guest arrived.  
  
The soft purring sound of the Bentley’s engine didn’t disturb the nightly sounds of the insects around Will’s house. The second the Bentley fell silent the night went still as well.   
  
The sounds of a car door being opened and closed again were strangely loud but the sound of expensive shoes walking over gravel was barely audible at all.  
  
A figure appeared from the darkness in front of Will, standing in the dim light coming from the inside of Will’s house.   
  
Will looked at Hannibal while taking another swig from the bottle of whiskey while he stared back at Hannibal watching him, who remained silent while watching Will.   
  
They stared at each other, nothing but silence between them, and Will felt the urge to laugh and giggle return with vengeance.   
  
“I was told you showed an alarming kind of behavior today at a crime scene...before you told Jack you are out.”  
  
Grinning at Hannibal’s unusual lack of conversation skills, Will shrugged and took another swing from his bottle.  
  
“I already quit. Sent the FBI my resignation after I got my whole stuff. Saw no reason to stay any longer when I can’t stick to the duty Uncle Jack wants me to do.”  
  
Hannibal closed the distance between them with long and silent steps and stood in front of Will’s chair. Will looked up at Hannibal’s looming form and in front of Will’s eyes, Hannibal became blurry as the image of the Ravenstag bled into Hannibal’s features. With the sound of ruffled fur and feathers, the image broke apart and only Hannibal remained in Will’s line of sight, still looming over him with an expression on his face Will couldn’t read.  
  
“And what is it Jack wants you to do? The duty you can’t fulfill anymore, Will?”  
  
There was something like eagerness in Hannibal’s voice and Will leaned back in his chair, putting more distance between them while he wanted nothing more than to be closer to Hannibal.  
  
“Jack wants to catch the Chesapeake Ripper. I won’t help him any longer and so I saw no reason to stay at the FBI any longer. I’m still waiting for my papers and I expect Jack to show up here at some point to yell at me. I won’t change my mind, though, Doctor Lecter.”  
  
Hannibal’s face was still an expressionless mask, unlike Will’s, but he could see Hannibal’s fingers twitch and this was as telling as other people’s loud shouting.   
  
“Change your mind about what, Mister Graham?”  
  
Letting the by now empty bottle slip from his fingers, Will got up and normally he would say that Hannibal was too close for his liking but...not anymore.   
  
Leaning close, Will took a deep breath, taking in the different scents of expensive aftershave, leather, and pure Hannibal. Hannibal stood completely still but he watched Will’s doing with curiosity.   
  
“Jack wants me to catch the Ripper, I don’t want to catch the Ripper anymore because there is no need to catch him anymore. The Ripper came to me, all on his own, and he brought me gifts. I can see this now. Why should I try to catch someone who brings me such gifts as the Ripper does?”  
  
Even in the dim light on his porch, Will could see Hannibal’s pupils dilate until the bloody maroon was completely swallowed by black and a soft blush of excitement started to colour Hannibal’s throat.   
  
“I have no idea, Will. Others would argue that the Ripper is just a killer and needs to be caught to save others. That he’s a monster killing people.”  
  
Shrugging, Will closed the last gap between them until their chests touched. Cheap t-shirt against expensive three-piece suit coloured in plaid composed of dark red and slate. Something in Hannibal’s face jerked when they suddenly stood chest against chest.  
  
Grinning like the mad darkness smiled at the world from behind Will’s too blue eyes, Will lifted his hands and gripped Hannibal by the lapels of his jacket, wrinkling the soft material between his fingers.  
  
“Oh, the Ripper isn’t just a killer,” Will replied and breathed the scent of Hannibal in once more. “The Ripper is an artist, a master of his art and today he sent me a gift, a proposal you might say.”  
  
Large and warm hands settled on Will’s hips and something like anticipation ran over Hannibal’s face like silk over warm skin.  
  
“And what is your answer to the proposal the Ripper sent you?”  
  
Biting his bottom lip, Will remained silent but lowered his gaze from Hannibal’s eyes to stare at this lips. Licking his own to sooth the bite mark he left on his own lip, Will used the grip he had on Hannibal’s suit to pull the other closer to cover the last distance between them and seal Hannibal’s lips with his own in a searing kiss.  
  
The hands on Will’s hips tightened their grip as if Hannibal feared Will would back off but Will only tried, almost desperately so, to get even closer to Hannibal.   
  
Teeth and tongues, too much force and not enough, the taste of coppery blood when sharp teeth bit down on the soft skin of one’s lips.   
  
Liking the blood off Hannibal’s lip, Will pulled back. His whole focus was narrowed down on the almost suffocating presence of Hannibal all around him.   
  
Leaning close once more, as if to start another bruising kiss, Will held Hannibal back when the other leaned even closer. Looking up into hungry eyes, Will rubbed his erection unashamed against Hannibal’s thigh before he shoved Hannibal away from him.  
  
Startled, Hannibal caught himself before he stared at Will with a snarl on his face and anger in his eyes.  
  
Smirking, Will stretched himself, showing off the visible sign of his arousal, before he inched closer to the front door. Neither of them spoke while Will kept his almost insane smile up and Hannibal looked like a feral beast ready to pounce any second.  
  
Only when Will could feel the door handle between his fingers did he answer Hannibal’s earlier question.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Will was only able to take one step into his house when Hannibal ambushed him. The door slammed hard against something on the inside but Will didn’t care when Hannibal jumped him. He moaned at the strength the other man showed him, used on him, to push Will back against the kitchen table.   
  
Groaning against the flare of pain when the back of his legs met the table roughly, Will groaned again when Hannibal’s sharp teeth bit into the skin of his throat. Clawing at the soft material of the obviously expensive suit, Will needed to feel more skin, to feel Hannibal closer.   
  
Fumbling on the tie around Hannibal’s neck while teeth marked his neck, Will relished in the feeling of having Hannibal finally so close.   
  
Snarling, Hannibal pulled back only to push Will down onto the table. Eyes, clouded with want and arousal, fell on the cabinets of Will’s kitchen while Hannibal ripped his own tie off with sure hands. A dangerous smirk played over Hannibal’s features while he used his tie on Will.   
  
Will found himself pulled again by the flimsy material of his t-shirt which started to rip apart at the seams. Before Will could register what was happening, he found himself pushed back down on his kitchen table face first with Hannibal standing between his legs while he used his tie to tie up Will’s hands behind his back.   
  
“Stay here, just like this, darling. Should you run I can’t give you any guarantees for what will happen when I catch you.”  
  
Whining at the promise of punishment, pain and rough sex dripping from Hannibal’s voice, Will watched the focus of his attention walk up to one of the cabinets. Hannibal opened the cabinet and took the bottle with olive oil out only to place it next to Will’s head on the table.   
  
Once Hannibal was back in his position between Will’s splayed out legs, he lifted Will up, just enough to open the other’s jeans and pull them down far enough that the pale skin of Will’s ass met the air.   
  
The growling Will could hear from Hannibal wasn’t anything remotely human and he gasped loudly when Hannibal spread Will open in front of his eyes. The feeling of the oil dripping on his skin was cool and Will shivered when the oil ran down over his hole. He had no room to move with his jeans shoved down his legs only far enough to give Hannibal easy access to his twitching hole.   
  
Will’s surprised sound echoed in the kitchen and the night when strong fingers worked the oil into his hole.  
  
He wanted to say so many things to Hannibal. How good he felt, words of gratitude, beg Hannibal for more...but Will didn’t know where to start. He wanted everything at once but he wasn’t alone with the desire for more, the urgent need to get closer.  
  
Behind him, Hannibal grunted and snarled while he worked Will open, rough and fast. Later Will would be astonished that Hannibal still had enough brain cells left to actually prepare Will but now...now Will was begging Hannibal for more without words. Arching his back, pushing back against Hannibal’s fingers, crying out when flames of pleasure licked up Will’s spine and then...emptiness.  
  
Snarling, Will tried to get up when he suddenly felt completely empty but he was shoved down roughly and Hannibal’s dangerous snarl was accompanied by the sound of a zipping getting pulled down and rustling fabric.   
  
There was no time for Will to prepare for the inevitable, the feeling of Hannibal pushing...because between one second and the next, Will was achingly empty and suddenly stretched so much it burned when Hannibal pushed in up to the hilt.  
  
There was a moment of silence...before their combined sounds of pleasure and almost animalistic need filled the night.   
  
Unable to move or get up, Will could only lay there, on his kitchen table, while Hannibal held him down and fucked him hard and rough. The sounds of their labored breathing, Will’s whimpering together with his broken off cries, Hannibal’s grunts of pleasure and the wet sound of skin slapping against skin filled the kitchen.   
  
For this very moment, the world was reduced to this for Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham; the pleasure they shared, the feeling of unlimited closeness for the first time and the knowledge of becoming finally one.   
  
It was overwhelming, too much and yet not enough. The pleasure was like a fire in Will’s body while he danced between the feelings of too empty and too full while Hannibal fucked him without holding him. Stars danced behind Will’s eyes whenever Hannibal got the angle right but when Hannibal suddenly tensed behind Will, followed by an intensive feeling of being filled even more, Will cried out as the flame of his own pleasure danced on the edge of a sharp blade only to dip back but not _over _the edge.   
  
Hannibal was a dead weight on top of Will who had no possibility to chase his own pleasure. The flame didn’t die down but it was dimmed down to a maddening heat in his blood.  
  
Being trapped under Hannibal wasn’t a bad feeling, far from it, but Will was so focused on reaching his own pleasure that he missed Hannibal’s amused chuckle.   
  
“Oh, my beautiful darling. Don’t worry, my dear Will. There will be enough time for you to enjoy yourself. We have all the time in the world and the night is yet young to enjoy all different kinds of...pleasure.”  
  
Sharp teeth in his neck made Will gasp before Hannibal hauled him to his feet and led him into the bedroom. The door was slammed shut with far too much force which startled the dogs more than the encounter they watched in the kitchen.   
  
The front door remained open and forgotten. 

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
